


Jedi Comsular Naruto edition.

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Naruto is the Jedi Consular the - Barsen'thor.
Kudos: 1





	Jedi Comsular Naruto edition.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is a force sensitive human male that is very strong in the force . He is now taken to thyton to became a Jedi knight of the republic . watch as he takes the galaxy by storm.

**Star Wars : The Old Republic**

**Jedi consular**

"Evil threatens to consume the galaxy.The Sith Empire's relentless assault destroyed the Jedi temple and drove the Republic's defenders into exile during the last war."

"A fragile peace has been negotiated , and the Jedi have returned to their long abandon Home world of Thython to regroup and investigate their ancient origins"

"Now a wise padawan travels to Thyton's mountains ruins on a perilous quest to complete the Jedi trails and master the mysteries of the force."

* * *

Naruto 


End file.
